Morning Glory
by ReillyJade
Summary: It's Anna's first time spending the night at Kristoff's cabin. When they're both woken suddenly in the early hours of the morning, an evening that began innocently enough becomes a night of trust, anxiety, explorations, new experiences, and most of all, love.


_____DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

Rated M for a sexual content.

******This is an extension to my other story, _Dare You To Move_, but reading that story is not necessary to understand this one. However, I certainly wouldn't mind if you did. :)

* * *

_**Morning Glory**_

Kristoff woke abruptly while the sky remained dark and starry. It was unusual for him to be roused from his slumber, for he was a very deep sleeper, so he glanced to the table beside him where a small clock resided. It was only a little after four in the morning. He sighed, deciding there must have been a clatter outside his cabin. Nothing else would have woken him in the dead of night.

"Kristoff? Are you awake?"

He shifted his eyes to his left and smiled. _Of course._ Anna was spending the night for the first time, and she was still right beside him, clad in his long tunic and sharing his quilt. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could begin to make out her hooded blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Yeah," came his sleepy reply. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just woke up a couple minutes ago. No idea why."

"There must have been something outside," he suggested, reiterating his earlier thought to her. "An animal or maybe wind. It happens every once in a while."

"Oh."

"Do you need anything? Are you cold? I can grab an extra blanket."

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's just try to go back to sleep."

As if they'd done it a hundred times before, Kristoff and Anna both lay on their sides, her back to his chest, and they snuggled close together. He wrapped his arm around her middle and looped his fingers through hers, affectionately brushing the pad of his thumb against her hand. He pulled her body against his own like it was second nature to sleep curled up with her like this.

Anna's breath hitched and she discretely tried to move away, and that was when Kristoff realized exactly what had woken them both up.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, pulling back in haste. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!"

He fell onto his back against the mattress and covered his face with his hands. Though Anna could not see it, he was turning a thousand shades of red and he could feel the heat of his shame spreading like wildfire. And of course he'd had to be pressed up against her bum, of all places!

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I wasn't trying to... to, you know... _do_ anything. It just happens sometimes during sleep... I can't always help it... Anna, I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay," Anna said. "I was just... surprised, I guess."

"I didn't mean to be so... so _indecent._"

"It's okay, Kristoff, really."

"If you want me to take you back to the palace, I'll understand. Just let me get dressed."

He made to get up, looking anywhere but at Anna until she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Kristoff, no!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you... if that's alright?"

"Are you sure? Even after-"

Anna smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Let's just sleep differently. Lay back like before, and I'll just... there. Perfect."

They were cuddled together as they'd done prior to falling asleep hours before, with him on his back and her head against his chest. Kristoff sighed out of both content and relief. Mostly relief.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"Shh. It's alright, I promise."

Kristoff tried to sleep, but his mind was still reeling with the horrifying fact that he'd pressed his hard-on against the Princess of Arendelle's bottom. _Her bottom. _Unintentional or not, it was humiliating and wrong.

To make matters worse, it was still there, straining against his trousers and begging for attention. When he was alone and it happened, he would sometimes touch it, but most of the time he'd ignore it, roll over, and go back to sleep. Usually it would disappear on it's own after a while, but he knew there was slim chance of that happening when Anna was snuggled up against him, warm breath tickling his neck and breasts pressing into his side with each rise and fall of her chest.

As if she was reading his mind, Anna spoke up after a few minutes.

"Is it... still there?"

"Yeah," he murmured, embarrassment rising in his cheeks once more, "but it'll go away. It just takes a while."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Hm?"

"What if it doesn't go away?" Anna asked. "Is there... well, can anything be done?"

_Goodness, is she _trying_ to kill me?_ he thought. Racing through his mind were images of Anna laying beneath him, tunic discarded and hair wild, open and ready to give him the relief he craved. And she was _right there_, in his bed in the middle of the night, and they were alone and... _ugh._

Though he had never lain with a woman before, Kristoff wasn't completely ignorant. He knew what making love entailed – the basics, at least. He'd thought about it on occasion and even wondered what it felt like, but it never went beyond that. What he didn't know about, however, was the _want_. The way it clouded his mind and quickened his breath was unlike anything he'd ever felt and was the last thing he'd expected when he invited Anna to spend the night. He'd imagined one day, a _long_ time from now, making love to her, but never had his mind and body craved it so vehemently.

But still...

"It would be improper," Kristoff said, and it wasn't a lie. "You understand, I'm sure."

"I do, and _that_ would be, but..." her voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well, that's not what I was referring to."

"What do you mean?"

"When you don't have a girl around-

"I've _never_ had a girl around, Anna."

"-and it's not going away on it's own, well... what do you do?"

Though Kristoff couldn't see her, he knew her face was likely just as red as his own. The way her voice rose in pitch as the question left her lips was a clear indication that she, too, couldn't believe she was gusty enough to inquire about such a thing. He was mildly impressed, definitely aroused, and completely gobsmacked all at once.

"Um..."

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

As she set her head back down, Kristoff was relieved. He wasn't prepared to share with her how he ridded himself of such desire. If she'd asked a few months back, it wouldn't have been quite as shameful because up until that point, it had been primal and practical. He'd touched himself until it felt good enough to burst, and that was the extent of it.

But ever since he'd met Anna, it was different. He enjoyed it more, _hungered_ for it more, and it happened more frequently than ever because she was always on his mind. Instead of just thinking of a generic, faceless woman, he thought only of her. He thought of herwarm, smooth lips on his and the way her entire body pressed against him whenever they embraced. He thought of the way her hips swished from side to side as she walked. He imagined her body in ways he'd never even _seen_ before – nude, glistening with sweat, and begging to be joined with his, to be _pleased_ by his.

He suddenly wondered if she'd ever done the same. She was human, after all, and she had needs, too. What did she think about? What did she do? What did it _look like_ when she tended to her own arousal?

"Could I touch it?" she said abruptly.

"What?"

"Could I – may I – touch it? Touch _you_, I mean," Anna amended. "That wouldn't be improper, would it?"

"Wait, what?"

"Kristoff, I'm not as sheltered as you might think. I... I know what men do. I've read books. I've heard stories. And, well... what if I did it for you? Do you think it might... you know, help?"

_Anna's hands on me? Yes. God, yes. Yes, yes, yes. _

He could hardly believe what she was suggesting. His first instinct was to toss the blanket to the side, yank down his trousers, and shove his length into her willing hand, but he had to be rational. Kristoff knew from experience that the gorgeous princess beside him had a habit of being impulsive, a trait that was endearing in some circumstances and dangerous in others, and he didn't want this offering to be something she'd just as soon regret should he accept.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I... I _want_ to," she said bravely. She lifted her head and gazed at him, her azure eyes laced with affection. "Kristoff, I love you and I want to feel you, _really_ feel you."

"Anna..."

Kristoff could practically hear his groin screaming obscenities at him for not immediately agreeing to be fondled by the beautiful woman sharing his bed and wearing nothing but his tunic. The tightness in his trousers was becoming unbearable; it was like he was being punished for having the audacity to be concerned with her feelings.

"I won't look," she quickly added. "We can keep the quilt in place. It would be improper without it, I think. Not that I don't want to see you or think you're gross, of course - I actually would very much like to see you - but given the fact that we aren't-"

"Anna," he said with a small laugh, halting the conversation that hastily escalated into a ramble. Her freckles were lost in the fresh tint of pink on her cheeks as she nervously nibbled on her lip. "It's okay. That would be fine, but are you _sure?"_

"Yes."

"Because you shouldn't feel obligated just because of my... er, condition, so to speak."

"I won't deny that it sparked my curiosity," she confessed, "but I really do want to do this. I want to try to make you feel good."

Kristoff was about to delve into a sentimental speech about how she made him feel good just by loving him and making him smile every day, but such words were prevented by her lips landing on his. Her kiss wasn't of the passionate, fervent kind she planted on him whenever they were alone, but was instead baited and timid, almost as if she was holding back.

"Would it be alright if I started small?" she murmured. "Maybe I could touch beneath your nightshirt?"

"Y-yeah," Kristoff stammered.

He swallowed deeply as her hand gingerly slid beneath the hem of his shirt, soft fingertips grazing his abdomen. It tickled slightly, but he could already feel the goosebumps popping up on his skin as she worked her way further up. He watched her face as she traced the lines of his chest, and she looked very focused as she got acquainted with the curves and bumps of his body.

"Mm," he heard himself moan. He couldn't help it. He was surrounded by everything Anna and it was too much to handle. The desire had been pooling deep in his belly since she first suggested taking this next step, and now he could feel it flooding into his bones. The want was everywhere and it was intoxicating. It made the feel of her hand making its way back down toward his groin all the more welcome.

"Your trousers," she said once she reached the waistband. "Could you...?"

"Oh. Right."

Kristoff eagerly reached beneath the quilt to unfasten his trousers. He pushed them down just enough to expose the hardened length which craved Anna's tender touch, sighing in relief as he was freed. It was a bit toasty beneath the quilt, but he wasn't about to complain. Her delicate hand hovered just above him.

"Anna, are you _sure?_" he asked one more time. "I promise I won't be angry if you change your mind."

"I'm sure."

And then, her hand was there on his most intimate region. All it took was the slightest brush of Anna's hand against the tip to make him gasp. She immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Did I hurt you? Oh, Kristoff, I'm sorry!"

"No!" he breathed. "Not at all! It's just sensitive... in a good way. A _very_ good way."

"Can I keep going?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

Anna nodded enthusiastically, a coy grin on her face as she brought her hand back down. Like she did with his chest, she seemed keen on exploring first, allowing her hand to wander without any sort of plan. She grazed her fingertips on and around him, and thought she didn't apply much pressure at all, it still felt amazing.

"It's softer than I thought it would be," she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"The skin, I mean!" she clarified. "Not the... well, you know. But the skin is like silk. I like it."

"You... you do?"

"Very much. It's different from the rest of you, but... delicately nice."

She wrapped her small hand around his length.

"So do I... just sort of move up and down?" she asked sheepishly.

Kristoff gulped.

"Y-yeah. That would be good."

"Am I holding you too tightly?"

"Not at all," he whispered. "You can actually squeeze a little more, if you want."

She obliged, tightening her grip and beginning to move her fist down his shaft, then back up to the head. Kristoff heard and felt his breathing change, heart speeding up with each motion she made. After every few rubs she'd stop at the tip, drawing little circles around the head with her thumb. With each stroke she made, tiny supernovas exploded behind Kristoff's closed eyes. This was Anna touching him. _Anna._ That alone was almost enough to make him finish right then and there.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. Anna, that feels so good. You have no idea."

"Really?" she squeaked.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her surprise.

"Mhm."

He abandoned any of his prior worries as her hand sped up. Anna was a fast learner, quickly catching on that he liked when she provided extra attention to the small, rough patch of skin on the underside of his shaft. He knew she was just further exploring him when she introduced her other hand to his balls, but to him it was magic.

"Mm, Anna... I love you... "

It didn't take long for him to feel that familiar stir of an oncoming surge within him, and that's when he abruptly stopped her. He could again almost hear his groin cry out in protest, but for a fraction of a second, rational thought had returned, and he'd come to the realization that this pleasure was unjustly one-sided.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, lower lip trembling.

"What? No!" he choked out in an exhilarated whisper. "Not at all! Anna... that felt wonderful. _So_ wonderful."

"Then how come you didn't...?"

"I didn't what?"

"Maybe I just heard the stories wrong," she murmured. "I just always thought there was this sort of... _thing_ where you just lose yourself. I feel so silly."

"Oh no, there is," he confirmed. "Believe me, I was getting there. But... well, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just hardly seems fair that you're doing such wonderful things to me..." his voice trailed off, but the way her eyes darkened let him know that she understood.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me."

"Why not?"

"Well... nothing really happens."

He didn't understand. Surely those conversations he'd overheard from other men on the ice weren't entirely untrue. They were always going on about how much they loved pleasing their women and how rewarding and sexy it was to watch them come undone. One of them had even called it "man's greatest challenge" to make their ladies unravel before them. It was a different sort of finish than the kind men had, he was certain, but he still wanted to give such pleasure to Anna if he could.

"When you say nothing happens," he began, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Oh, well, when I-"

Anna stopped and covered her mouth, and he could have sworn he heard a slight squeal of embarrassment.

"You didn't hear that," she said.

"Yes, I did," Kristoff argued cheekily, a curious smirk on his face. "Don't be shy. What were you going to say?"

"Kristoff..."

"Anna, you just had your hand around my penis," he said blatantly. "I think we're passed the point of getting shy around one another."

Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine. Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Well... I was going to say that the few times I... touched myself... nothing really happened. I mean it felt nice but... I don't know. Stop smiling!"

But Kristoff couldn't stop grinning. Anna, Princess of Arendelle, was not only laying in his bed after touching his most intimate region, but was now admitting to him that she'd masturbated before. Just the thought of Anna laying in her fancy bed in the fancy palace, lifting up her fancy nightgown and... _mmm_.

"You've touched yourself? _There?" _he asked, amused and more turned-on than ever before.

"Well, don't sound so surprised," she defended in a huff that was hardly convincing. "I may be a princess, but I'm still a person. I have urges, too."

"I didn't mean it that way," Kristoff said. "I'm just... _wow._"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I like the thought of you doing that, alright?"

"What, really?"

"Yes. In fact," he began, rubbing her hip through the tunic and bringing his mouth close to hers, "I like it so much that I'd like to try it for myself."

"Wh-what?"

"Anna," he breathed, throwing in a kiss for good measure, "those urges you spoke of... are you having them now?"

"Kristoff!"

"You can tell me, you know."

"No, I can't. That's embarrassing."

"Once you've pressed your arousal against a royal bottom, then we can talk about embarrassing." She giggled, nose crinkling in the most adorable way, and he continued. "But in all seriousness, Anna, if you were alone in your bedroom right now... the way you feel... would you be touching yourself?"

"Maybe," she whispered, bottom lip wedged between her teeth and cheeks crimson. Kristoff grinned.

"Then allow me to tend you, love," he requested. "Let me try to make _you_ feel good."

"But... it's different, okay?"

"Different how?"

"You're all smooth and clean," Anna whimpered. "The way women are built... it's just different. It looks weird, and will probably feel strange to you. I'm worried the feel of it will make you think I'm dirty or... or _ugly_..."

"May I be the judge of that?" Her eyes darted around in anxiety, and he kissed her. "Anna, I think you're beautiful. I know I haven't seen or touched all of you yet, but believe me, when I do, I'm going to think every inch of you is beautiful. So please, let me try to pleasure you just as you've pleasured me."

Kristoff gently squeezed her hip as he kissed her again. After caressing her mouth, nose, both cheeks, and forehead, he pulled back and looked at her with a tender gaze, awaiting her answer.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled, sliding his hand beneath the blanket until he reached the hem of the tunic, which reached to just above her knees. He slowly lifted it, being sure to brush the skin of her thighs as he did so. Kristoff stopped once he went over the familiar bump of her hip, bunching the bottom of the tunic around her waist. Her thighs were still clamped together.

"Anna, my love," he murmured, "open up for me. Please?"

A quiet, hesitant gasp escaped her lips as her legs tumbled apart, and Kristoff could already feel the enticing heat radiating from her core as his hand hovered above her. As much as he wanted to delve right in, he massaged her thighs first, gently scratching at the sensitive skin there.

"That tickles," she giggled.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's good."

When his hand came to the apex of her thighs, he treaded lightly as she'd done with him. His brushes were slow and cautious. He'd seen drawings of nude women, but they never showed anything more than an inverted triangle of hair, which he did feel; Anna' curls were short and soft. But his fingers were also greeted with things the pictures hadn't shown, including several folds of velvety skin and a thick, creamy wetness that he instinctively knew was a good thing.

"Tell me what you do," he implored in a husky whisper. "What feels good?"

"There's this sort of... bump. It's small, but... _ooh!_"

Kristoff wasted no time. The second she said it, he sought the magic spot, which he learned resided near the crest of her folds. It was a bit harder that it's surrounding skin, but her breath hitched with each brush his fingers made against it, especially when he brought up some of the moisture flowing from her entrance.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes... oh, Kristoff, _yes..."_

He never would have thought pleasuring a woman could be so satisfying. In fact, Kristoff didn't think anything could be better than this. Anna looked so beautiful with her eyes hooded and wet lips parted slightly, the little gasps and moans she made acting as the sweetest music he'd ever heard. But it _did_ get better: Anna reintroduced her hand to his shaft, gripping him once more and pumping her fist with so much enthusiasm he thought he might die from the pleasure.

"Mm," he grunted, "Anna..."

He slipped a finger inside her, relishing in how tight and lush she was. He slowly pushed it in and out, eventually adding a second finger as her cries of joy grew louder. Kristoff thought that if she felt this good around his fingers, making love to her would be heaven on earth, and this fantasy coupled with her strokes did him in.

"Ugh! Mm!" he groaned in ecstasy, a tidal wave crashing through his groin and spilling into every nerve in his body. Kristoff buried his face between Anna's neck and shoulder, emitting heavy breaths as the evidence of his pleasure leaked onto her hand. He reopened his eyes as he felt himself begin to go limp.

"Oh," came his exhilarated breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. Anna... that was amazing... _so amazing_..."

And it was the truth. Kristoff had his fair share of orgasms at his own hand, but nothing compared to how it felt to release himself with her by his side and being the very cause of his satisfaction.

"Do you, er, have a handkerchief or something?" she asked.

"What? Oh, right! Sorry. Hold on."

Kristoff reached blindly to his bedside table. He nearly knocked over his clock, but he was able to fetch some sort of cloth. He offered it to Anna and she wiped the fluid off her hand before tossing it to the floor.

"Thank you for letting me," Anna whispered.

"Thank me? Thank _you._ Anna, that felt so good."

"I'm glad."

She made to snuggle up against him, but he placed a stilling hand on her hip.

"Now you," he stated.

"Kristoff... aren't we done?"

"Done?"

"Yes, done," she said. "You... well, you finished, right?"

"I did, but you didn't... I don't think?" Kristoff actually wasn't sure. What did it even look like when a woman reached her bliss? There had to be some way to know.

"Kristoff, it feels good just to be touched. I don't _finish_. Not like you. Women can't do that."

"I know it wouldn't be the same, but you _can_ finish."

"I don't think I ever have."

"Let me try to fix that," he countered, returning his fingers to that tiny bump the way she liked.

"Ooh!" she gasped. "But Kristoff..."

"Does it still feel good, Anna?"

"Y-yes."

"Then please, let me touch you until that feeling stops."

He didn't wait for her to agree, instead increasing the speed of his motions. Seeing as her whimpers and small gasps resumed, Anna didn't seem to mind. She shrieked in delight when he brought down his other hand, sliding two fingers in and giving her entrance gentle thrusts.

"How does this feel, princess?"

"So... _mmm_..."

Kristoff refused to rest until she met her euphoric end because he _knew_ she could. The poor girl hadn't even known she could attain such pleasure, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give her the love she deserved. His hand felt like it might cramp up, but he kept on going because Anna was moaning and whimpering and breathing his name...

"Kr-Kristoff... _oh_... Kristoff, more..."

And he gave her more until he felt her body change. He rolled that sensitive nub between his fingers before her breathing quickened and her hips began to buck against his hand. She even clamped her hand around his own, holding it against her core.

"_Kristoff!_" she cried. "_Mmm!_"

He watched in awe as she came undone. Her entire body quaked and her wet, sultry lips quivered as she moaned. He core was suddenly ten times wetter, and he knew that yes, _this was it. _He had gotten her there.

"What... what was that?" she breathed.

"Well, what did it feel like, love?"

"It was wonderful... but different. It was all these good feelings that I wanted to keep, but at the same time get away from because they were_ too _good. I'm not making sense... I'm sorry... hm..."

Kristoff grinned.

"Anna, you had an orgasm."

"I... I did? But I thought-"

"You can have them, too."

"I... I never knew I... _wow. _Let's do that again..."

Kristoff laughed.

"Another night, love," he murmured, capturing her lips in a weak but sensual kiss. "I mean, if you'd like to spend the night here again?"

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "And I... I can touch you again?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Good. I really liked doing that."

"Me, too."

They put their respective garments back in place before settling into an embrace that was perfect for sleep. After a few lazy kisses, Anna snuggled her face up against Kristoff's chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Anna. So much."

As the morning sun began to peak over the horizon outside the window, Anna and Kristoff fell into a satisfied, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
